I'm in a Game!
by xxKawaiiOtaku76xx
Summary: When a trip to New York suddenly turns into an adventure with the Smashers, the Brawlers are in one heck of trouble. But when rumors spread about a spy in the Smash Mansion, suspicions begin to rise. Trust no one, or death will befall.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Some of you may know me from my other story, "1 Liter of Tears." Don't worry, almost done with the 5th chapter! That's not out of the picture! I was just wondering that what if the Bakugan Brawlers and the Super Smash Bros Brawl Smashers met? Oh, that would be awesome! So I thought I could do a Crossover! So enjoy the 1st chapter! This takes place after the third season of Bakugan, and after the Smashers defeat Tabuu.

Chapter 1: The Difference between a Brawler and a Smasher

"Dan! You're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!"

Shun rolled his eyes. Dan said the exact same thing 10 minutes ago.

Then, Shun received a text from Ren.

_Is Dan ready yet?_

Shun smiled. He texted back.

_No. He is taking FUREVER!_

_Whats he doing? Dancing in his underwear?_

_Maybe._

…_Figures._

Shun chuckled, and then called Ren.

"Hello?"

"Ren, its Shun."

"Dan still dancing in his underwear that you have to call me? What he do? Run into a wall?"

"Probably. I heard him say ouch."

"That's Dan. Stay at his house. I'll be there."

"'Kay."

Shun hung up, at that moment, Dan came downstairs.

Shun smirked. "What took you so long? Danced in your underwear?"

Dan frowned. "No, why would I dance in my underwear?"

"I heard you say 'Ouch!' so while you were dancing, you ran into a wall."

Dan pouted. "Don't judge me."

Shun was very close to burst into laughing. "So you did dance in your underwear?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you said don't judge me! That means you did dance in your underwear!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me!"

There was a knock on the door.

Shun stopped. "Ren."

"You told him to come here?"

"He got tired of waiting for you, so he came here."

"OPEN THE DOOR, GUYS! IT'S COLD OUT HERE! LET ME IN!"

Dan decides to tease Ren. "Sorry, I'm not here right now. Please leave a message and I will get to you as soon as possible. Than-"

"DAN, DON'T TEASE ME! IT'S FREAKING COLD OUT HERE!"

"Ok, ok. Mr. Bossy." Dan murmured as he opened the door.

Ren was shivering like he just came from Antarctica. He was still shivering when he came inside the house.

Shun looked at him weirdly. "Dude, calm down. It's only-"

"IT'S 12 DEGREES OUTSIDE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Dude, chill. Um, well, you already have chilled. Um, warm up?"

Ren looked at him. "W-w-warm u-up? S-s-seriously?"

Shun shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything else. Hey, where's Dan?"

Ren smiled. "P-p-probably dancing in h-his underwear a-a-again."

Shun laughed. "Yeah. Probably."

"Hey! I heard that! I'm just checking if I should wear a hat or not."

Ren said, "D-D-Dan, wear a hat. I-It's freaking c-cold outside."

Dan glanced at him. "Maybe I will wear a hat just by looking at you."

Shun signed. The boys were getting ready to go to New York with the others. Jake, Fabia, and Star are coming to Dan's house, and then they go to Marucho's house and go on his plane.

Dan looked at his watch. "Jake and the girls should be here anytime now. Right about-"

_Ding-dong._

Shun smiled. "Now."

Dan opened the door, and there stood Jake, Fabia, and Star, shivering just like Ren.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon! It can't be that cold outside! Stop being a bunch of babies!"

Star glared at him. "Wanna come outside?"

"Uh, no tha-"

Star pulled Dan onto the front steps, and Dan winced at the cold. It _was_ freezing outside. No wonder.

Dan came back, shivering.

Star smiled. "Want to do that again?"

Dan frowned. "N-n-no thanks, I-I-I'm good."

Shun looked at everyone. "Should I go outside to be even with everyone?"

Dan raised his hand. "I-I-I'll do t-the h-honor."

Fabia glanced at him. "Oh, no you won't. It's so cold, it's snowing."

Jake smiled. "But it's pretty."

Star smirked. "Pretty to the eyes, but not pretty to the body."

Ren grinned. "Okay, let's go to Marucho's house since we're all here!"

"Alright! New York, here we come!" Dan yelled.

Shun sighed. "Say that in the next 8 hours."

"8 HOURS!"

~Into the Smash World~

"Kirby! Did you eat my chocolate?"

"Maybe?"

"KIRBY! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO EAT MY CHOCOLATE!"

"I'M SORRY! I WAS HUNGRY!"

"KIRBY, YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Kirby, name one time you're not hungry."

Kirby thought about this for at least 5 minutes.

"Um, now, I'm not eating, so that means I'm not hungry! "

Ike sighed. "Why can't we have normal people in this normal mansion? Nobody's normal, not even Crazy Hand!"

Pit came with a fresh batch of cookies in his hands and said, "That's why he's called Crazy Hand, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid! I was talking to myself!"

"Yeah, talking to yourself out loud." Pit murmured.

Link came into the room, irritated. "Hey, I heard noises coming from here. What happen, did Ike and Kirby get in another fight?"

Pit nodded.

Ike shook his head.

Link pointed his finger at Ike. "Liar."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm lying. Woo-hoo, you got me. But Kirby ate my chocolate! How am I suppose to NOT ignore that!"

Link sighed. "Ike, you know that Kirby has that largest appetite in the world-"

"So far." Pit muttered.

Link glared at Pit, and then went back to looking at Ike.

"So, Ike, don't worry about Kirby. There are other foods in the world."

"But what if Kirby eats them all before I do?"

Link thought about this for a moment. "You know, I didn't think about that. Sorry, can't help you now. You're on your own."

Ike frowned. "Life sucks."

Pit laughed at Ike's tone of voice. "For you, yeah, it does! For me, not at all!"

Ike smirked. "What, did you get a girl?"

Pit frowned. "I told you, I want to be single!"

Ike nudged him. "Sure, you do. Admit it, you like someone."

Link grinned. "Pit, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I told you I liked Corrine-"

"_Love _Corrine." Ike smirked when he said this. **(A/N: Please read "My Smash Fantasy" to understand.)**

Link blushed. "Ok, yeah, love Corrine. Whatever. But that's not my point. My point is that you shouldn't be sad just because Star left! I bet you $20 that she'll come back just to see you!"

Pit shook his head. "It's not because of Star. It's be-"

"Dude, you really liked Star! What's the other reason?" Ike yelled.

Pit looked at his shoes. "It's because…I think that she left me because I started to talk to Samus."

Link sighed. "Pit," Link put his hand on Pit's shoulder. "She didn't leave because of that. She left because she wanted to see her brother and her friends! She has other friend beside the ones here! Star really liked you. She'll come back. I promise."

"But…"

Link glared at him. "No buts or I'll toss you like Star taught me to do!"

Pit winced, remembering Star's anger to Bowser and the other enemies she toss.

Ike laughed. "Oh yeah! That's what I called fighting! She was no ordinary girl! She is made of something! She has some strength in that tiny body of hers! Oh yeah, good times."

"Link! Where are you?"

Link smiled. "I'm in the kitchen, Corrine!"

Corrine ran into the kitchen, smiling. She hugged Link and Link hugged back. Then they kissed.

Ike looked at them in disgust. "Ew! If you're going to do that, go find a room!"

"Corrine, where did you go?"

Corrine yelled, "In here, Whinnie!"

"You're not playing hide-and-seek, are you?"

Corrine rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. "

Whinnie came into the room, panting. Then she glanced at Ike, and then shot him her best smile.

Ike laughed. "If you're going to smile, smile the right way!"

Whinnie came, and then hugged him.

Pit looked at the couples, and then looked away, tears forming in his eyes. Seeing all of this brought him the good times. The good times that brought him pain.

Pit's Point of View

~_Flashback~_

_I saw her. The most beautiful girl in my life. Her eyes, beautiful hazel eyes. Her black hair to go perfectly with her eyes._

_She looked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat._

_I tried not looking like I'm in a love spell. "Um, are you okay?"_

_She smiled. "Yes!"_

_Oh my Goddesses. Her voice was like bells ringing. Her voice was so beautiful I almost fainted._

"_Great!" I was happy, and then looked at her friend. The girl that looked like she just saw Paranormal Activity 2. _**(A/N: I saw the movie. Almost wet my pants. So scary. If it wasn't scary for you, then you know I'm a scaredy cat.) **

"_Ok, what about her?"_

_She looked at her friend._

"_Um, Tabs, are you ok?"_

_The girl looked at the other girl. "That. Was. Awesome!"_

"_She's fine." Corrine said._

_We all introduced ourselves; finally, I got the beautiful girl's name._

_Star._

_That was her name._

_Star._

_A beautiful girl with a beautiful name. Oh my Goddesses. I think what I think I'm in but I don't want to say it._

_I think I'm in love with Star._

_I don't I deserve to love her. I mean, how can she fall for a guy, um, excuse me, _angel_, like me?_

_She smiled at me. There go the butterflies in my stomach._

_I smiled back at her backed. She blushed and turned away. Wait, SHE BLUSHED! _

_I started to feel happy._

_Maybe I might have a chance after all._

~End of Flashback~

**-Don't read. Just a line to separate everything.-**

Whoa, long chapter! That took me an hour! Bu I'm done! Please review and I'll update the other story. The OCs belongs to Catluvur, not me, but Star belongs to me. So I think I will do PitXStar. Or maybe RenXStar? You guys choose! But I go for Pit.

See ya'll!

~ABS


	2. Chapter 2: The Urge to Sing

Hey everybody!

If you read my profile, then you would see that my computer stopped working. Well, it started working again! But my dad fixed it, so that means that **MY **computer is nice to my dad, but not me. That ain't cool. Oh well. Let's do the 2nd chapter! Oh, I put the Bakugan World because I didn't know what else to call it. Besides Earth. To a gift to all those DanXRuno fans out there, I'm putting her in the story! You're welcome.

Chapter 2: The Urge to Sing

~~In the Bakugan World~~

"Ok, are you guys all ready?"

Dan smiled. "I've been ready. Let's go!"

Everybody got to Marucho's house. By then it was 9 at night.

Shun yawned. "Ok! Can we go on the plane now? I'm so tired."

Marucho nodded. "Of course! Right this way."

Finally, they got on board the plane.

Dan lay down on the couch. "Oh yeah. This is a good start."

Shun sighed. "Dan, there are other people who want to sit on the couch, you know."

Dan smirked. "Well, too bad for them, because I'm sleeping here tonight!"

Jake popped out of nowhere. "So, can I have your bed then?"

Dan stood up immediately. "On second thought, I'll sleep on my bed!"

Shun smiled. As Dan ran to his room, Shun pulled out his guitar. When he finished tuning, he was about to strum 'Fireflies' by Owl City when Star came into the room.

Shun grinned. "Hey."

Star smiled. "Hi," then looked at the guitar. "Can I play a song on the guitar?"

Shun held out the guitar. "All yours."

After a few strums, Star started singing her favorite song.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying' on the couch  
the moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sitting' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sitting' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
and I can see it

I can see it now

Star strummed her last chord, and when she was done, everyone clapped. Star jumped, than blushed.

Fabia sat next to Star, and smiled. "Star! Wow, you're so good!"

Ren nodded. "Totally. You're awesome!"

Jake grinned like a proud father."You rock, Star! Go to American Idol!"

Star blushed so red it would make tomatoes ashamed."Oh, I'm not that good. I just like to sing."

Dan frowned."Star, don't say that! When you're good, admit it. Right now, girl!"

Star hesitated, and then said,"Ok, I'm good. Happy?"

Dan smiled. "Totally."

~~In the Smash World~~

"Hello? Earth to Pit? Hello?" Ike waved his hand on Pit's face.

Pit got out of his flashback."Oh, sorry. Just…thinking."

Corrine looked at Pit. "I know there is something wrong with you."

Pit sighed. "Ok! I wish I could visit Star. You know, like a surprise."

"Gosh Pit. You miss Star that much?"

Pit knew that voice very well. Maybe a little too well.

"Yes, Tabby. I miss Star that much."

Tabby sat down, and grabbed herself some chocolate. "Dude, you don't need to worry. Star will be back. She will just come back…soon."

Then Whinnie got an idea. "Hey! Doesn't Lucario have those special powers to see what other people are doing? **(A/N: I felt like putting that power to Lucario because he looks like someone who would do that.)**

Pit suddenly got off his sit and ran to Lucario's room.

Ike smiled. "He can go by himself. Let him see what his girlfriend is doing."

~~In Lucario's room~~

"So, basically, you want me to see what Star is doing to make sure she is ok?"

Pit nodded rapidly.

Lucario sighed. "Ok."

Lucario used his powers.

"Star is with a boy-"

"She is with a what." Pit said.

Lucario showed Pit. Then Pit realized who it was. It was Star's brother, Shun. And her friends, Dan and Jake.

"Hey Lucario, who's that dude with the white hair?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that boy's name is Ren Krawler. Wait, Pit! I sense strong feelings from Star. She seems…sad."

Pit made a face. "Sad? She looks totally happy in there!"

Lucario stopped using his powers, and looked at Pit. "Don't you remember, Pit? Star is the best at hiding her true emotions."

Pit thought about this, and then said, "So, she misses me?"

Lucario nodded. "You're one lucky boy, Pit. Star is perfect for you."

Pit smiled. After thanking Lucario, Pit flew happily around the mansion.

_She misses me! Wow. I guess Link was right. Maybe Star will come back._

**-Don't read-**

Ok, I finally got the chapter done! Tabby does not belong to me. She belongs to Greentabbycat. And the song that Star sang was 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.

See ya'll!

~ABS


	3. Chapter 3: Who likes me?

Hi people!

I finally have decided from you reviewers who Star is going to be with! But I have added a twist to this wonderful love story. XD You'll see. And the people who chose PitXStar, you might be surprise…

On with the chapter! XD

Chapter 3: …Who likes me?

~In the Bakugan World~

Dan yawned. "Alright, I am officially tired. I'm gonna knock out. See you guys in the morning."

Fabia got up. "Goodnight, everyone!"

Jake walked to Dan. "Dan, could you teach me how to play Super Smash Bros Brawl? Please?"

Dan sighed. "But Jake, I want to sleep! How about tomorrow?"

"Aw, c'mon! Just one little lesson!" Jake made his saddest pout face.

Dan sighed. "Ok, fine. But one battle. ONE!"

"Yeah!"

Star was happy when she heard this. "Oh, I want to play!"

Ren grinned. "Me too! But I don't know how to play. Oh well, I'll just watch and learn from the pros."

Dan smiled. "Yeah, I'm a total master at this game. Ren, watch and learn from me."

"That's what I was planning to do." Ren sweat-dropped.

Dan put the disc in the Wii and began playing with Jake and Star.

"I call Snake!" Dan exclaimed as he chose Snake as his character.

"I call Luigi!" Jake yelled.

I call…Pit, I guess." Star said quietly.

Ren noticed Star quick reaction over Pit, and asked, "Hey Star, you don't have to pick Pit if you don't want to. Why so sad?"

Star suddenly smiled. "Oh, I'm ok, Ren! You don't have to worry! Were you worried about me?"

Ren blushed. "No, I was not. I-I was just…curious at why you were suddenly sad over…an angel."

Star tried her very best to not cry. "I just…felt sorry for the angel! Now, don't begin the game, Dan! I need to go to the bathroom."

Star quickly ran to the bathroom. Shun, knowing his sister very well, excused himself and followed Star.

~In Star's Room~

Shun's POV

If I knew Star, she's not the type to cry, so the situation has to be _super _sad.

I finally reached Star's room, and knocked.

No one answered.

I knocked on her door again.

"Who is it?"

I was alarmed at the tone of her voice. It sounded so…sad.

"It's Shun. Can I come in?"

She probably hesitated, because I heard no movement.

"Yeah."

I opened the door, and I saw Star. She had been crying…wait, she was crying?

Star wiped her tears away, and looked happily at me. "Just thinking about…Mom."

"Really." I stared at her, seeing if I could tell that she was lying. 100% lying.

Star burst into tears, and cried in the pillow. I came and hugged her, but I still didn't know the situation. WHY was she crying?

"Star, why are you crying? You can tell your big bro anything. Remember the rings that we switched when we were young? We promised that we would tell each other anything. C'mon, tell me."

Star cried on my chest. "R-r-remember w-when I g-got sucked i-into the v-v-vortex w-with T-Tabby and t-the o-others?"

"Yeah. Lucky you, I always wanted to get sucked into my favorite game!"

"W-well, while I w-was there…"

I was a little excited at she was about to say. "Keep going!"

Star jumped. "I-I fell in l-love."

"YOU FELL IN WHAT!" I screamed.

Star jumped again.

I calmed myself. "Sorry. Wasn't expecting that. Well, who did you fall in love with?"

Star hesitated, and then said, "I fell in love with…Pit."

"You fell in love with whom?"

"Pit." Star was getting a little annoyed.

I made a face. "You fell in love with an angel? NO WAY!"

"But Shun, "Star started.

I shook my head. "No, Star. You can't fall in love with him. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Star yelled. "Why? Is it because he's an angel? Don't judge him, Shun! He's super sweet and kind! And I love him! You can't do anything about it! NOTHING!"

"Star, calm down. That's not what I meant. I meant that someone also loves you."

Star was surprised. "Who?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and said,

"Ren Krawler loves you, Star. Ren Krawler."

Star went from angry to shock.

"What?"

~In the Smash World~

"Do you ever feel, when you're all alone, all that we could be, or where this thing could go…?" Pit sang happily along with his favorite song on the radio.

Corrine smiled, and glanced at Link.

"You know, I wonder what Star would say when she saw Pit singing."

"Probably sing along with him." Link smiled.

"Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away…" Pit sang the last note a little out of tune.

Tabby flinched. "Pit, if you're going to sing, sing the right way!"

Pit was confused. "Star said there's no right way to sing."

"I know there's no right way to sing! Just don't scream when it comes to the high notes!"

"Oh, ok!" Pit smiled, and sang to the next song, "Just the Way You Are" by Brunos Mars.

Ike groaned. "I wish he was all depressed again because I'm tired of his singing!"

Whinnie put her hands on his shoulders. "Pit is just happy that Star still likes him. Be happy for him! He doesn't have Star everyday like you and Link."

Pit sang happily along with Brunos Mars and it almost came to the end of the song, when suddenly Lucario burst into the room.

Pit jumped. "Lucario, don't scare me like that! You could have given us all a heart attack!"

Lucario ran to Pit. "Pit, I have bad news! Really bad news!"

Pit frowned. "What can be so bad after you gave me the good news about Star?"

Lucario took a deep breath, and said, "Someone also loves Star, Pit."

Pit went from happy, to angry. "WHO LIKES STAR? C'MON, TELL ME!"

Lucario sighed. "If you must know, the boy Ren Krawler also has feelings for Star."

There was an awkward silence in the mansion. Finally, Corrine broke the silence.

"He didn't say that, right Link?"

Link closed his eyes. "We wish he didn't."

"But he did." Ike muttered.

"Poor Pit." Whinnie sighed.

Pit felt tears coming down his face.

Link tried to grab his shoulders. "Pit…"

Pit grew furious. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Pit ran to his room.

Tabby muttered. "Pit…"

Pit's POV

No, it's not possible.

It's not possible.

She can't love whoever Ren is.

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I furiously wiped them away. You may wonder why I'm so upset just because a guy I don't even know likes Star. Well, when that happens, Star has to choose either _that boy_ or me, and I worry that she may pick the other guy. I don't want that to happen, because there's no other girl I feel the same way. Star is the first girl I ever have and ever will fall in love with.

I finally got to my room. There on my table was a picture of Star and I. Star took the picture of us. She smiled, but I wasn't ready, so I had that 'whoa you're taking a picture of us' face.

When I looked at the picture, I felt happy, because it brought the good times I had with Star. She isn't like Tabby, Corrine, or even Whinnie. She's more of the quiet type. Shy but adventurous, and she was so brave!

I pulled out the letter that she gave me before she left to Tokyo.

_Dear Pit,_

_Thank you being there for me. I am so grateful to have a friend like you. Unfortunately, I need to leave to Tokyo to see my brother, Shun. But I will come back. Don't worry. _

_Every time I think of you in Tokyo, it will bring tears to my eyes, because I miss you so much. There will be a hole in my heart, because you're a part of me. _

_But please do not cry over me. I want you to be happy here. I do not want to see you sad and depressed. Tabby, Whinnie, and Corrine will make sure you will be okay._

_Pit, I will come back. Do not worry._

_I love you!_

_~Star Kazami_

_PS. Make sure that if you're missing me, sing Firework. Tabby will beat you up if you're sad and don't sing Firework. _

Crap, here come the tears again. I wiped them away, and put the letter in the drawer.

I sighed, and lay on my bed. I looked at the picture once more.

"Star, do you still love me?" I thought.

So many thoughts running through my head that I fell asleep.

_Star, I miss you so much. Please come back soon. I love you…_

**-Don't read-**

**Gosh, that was emotional. So now 2 guys like Star? Star still likes Pit, but she doesn't want to hurt Ren. That girl has a love triangle. XD So you guys click that button right there! Or I will get Drago and tell him to beat you up!**

**See ya'll!**

**~ABS**


	4. Chapter 4: Brawlers meet Smashers

Hi people!

Wow, I think I'm on a roll because I'm updating this one after I've updated my other story! WOW! :D

If you people are smart, the song that Pit sang in the other chapter was 'Crush' by David Archuleta. And we have a special guest! Introducing…Eugene!

Eugene: *comes out of nowhere*

Eugene aka ShunKazamis-Girl liked my story, so she wanted to be here!

Eugene: Hi people! How's it going? If you don't know me, read one of my stories!

Me: You better or I will pound you to the ground with my mallet!

Shun: You're evil.

Me: What? Did you expect a nice girl?

Link: Kind of because you're not the mean type. I mean, you're nice, sweet, and…random.

Eugene: Hey, every girl has their secret side.

Me: Yeah. Hey, where's Pit?

Link: In his room all sad and depressed.

Me: …TABBY, WHERE ARE YOU?

Shun: I might enjoy this.

Link…So that's her secret side. XD

Shun: XD

Eugene: -_-'I'll do the disclaimer.

AquosBrawlerStar does not own anything but if she did, she would use technology and make a vortex to get sucked into a game when you beat the whole thing.

Chapter 4: Brawlers meet Smashers.

~Bakugan World~

"Ren likes me?"

Shun sighed. "Yeah, he does."

Star looked at her feet. "Why?"

Shun sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Shun, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_Shun walked up to Ren. "Hey, what's up?"_

_Ren bit his lip. "What happens when you fall in love?"_

_Shun raised his eyebrows. "You like someone, don't you? Tell me who!"_

"_I will after you tell me what happens when you fall in love!"_

"_Fine, I will. Falling in love is different for everyone. Sometimes it makes you faint. Sometimes your heart may pound so loud you can hear it. Most of the time your heart flutters and you just want to hug and kiss them. But love is different for everyone. So, who do you like?"_

_Ren took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Well, when I looked at her for the first time, my heart fluttered. And when she talks to me, I always blush. And when she looks at me, I almost thought my heart was going to explode!"_

"_Who's the lucky girl?" Shun asked, getting a little impatient._

_Ren closed his eyes. "…Your sister, Star Kazami."_

_Shun made a perfect O shaped mouth. "No way."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"So, in other words, it was love at first sight for him?" Star questioned.

Shun nodded. "And he said something else. He said he wa-"

"STAR, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? YOU KNOW WE'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"Oh! The game! I have to go back! Shun, tell me later, ok?"

Star ran out the door. Shun sighed and went to the room.

Dan was a little upset. "Girl, it doesn't take you that long to go to the bathroom!"

"I'm here now so don't complain! Ok, let's get started!"

Dan, Jake, and Star battled for 2 hours, when suddenly the power went out.

"Hey, I was winning!" Dan yelled.

Ren went to Star's side quickly.

Star mouthed the word "Awkward!"

Fabia giggled, while Shun rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey guys, was this suppose to happen?" Jake whispered.

Everyone looked at the TV. There was a vortex.

Star made a face. "Aw, c'mon, not again!"

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Everyone screamed as they went into the vortex.

~Smash World~ (Well, I guess I don't have to put this anymore.)

"PIT! PIT! PIIIIIITTTT!"

"Who? What? Where? Why? Who's calling my name?"

Corrine and Tabby burst into the Pit's room, happy. Well, a little too happy.

"Oh my gosh, Pit! You have to come downstairs! Hurry! You won't regret it!" Tabby screamed. Corrine was too happy to say anything.

Pit groaned. "How can I be happy after what just happened to me?"

Link came out of nowhere and started dragging Pit downstairs. "Pit! Stop being stubborn! You won't regret it! Stop being depressed!"

Pit groaned in pain as he was being dragged down the stairs. Probably going to get a headache when all this is done.

After being dragged downstairs, Pit rubbed his head. "You know, guys, I can walk. I can even fly."

"They know. They just wanted to torture you."

Pit froze. He didn't want to believe it. He thinks that all this is a dream.

"Tabby, will you punch me in the face?"

"Sure!" Tabby grinned as she punched him in the face lightly.

Pit winced in pain. "Ow! I didn't mean it literally!"

"Pit, are you alright?"

Pit looked at the person.

_No, it can't be._

"Star? Is that you?"

Star smiled.

Pit didn't hesitate to go hug her.

"Star, I missed you so much!"

Star laughed. "I missed you, too Pit!"

Shun stood between us suddenly. "Hey Star, you know we're still here, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Star released Pit.

"Guys, this is my brother, Shun."

Shun just waved. Tabby walked up to him. "Hey Shun, why are you still not talking? I mean, cat's got your tongue?"

Corrine gasped. Link sighed, "Tabby, don't do that! Say 'bird's got your tongue' or something!"

Tabby frowned. "That makes no sense."

Star looked at her friends, who were in shock. Dan suddenly turned into a screaming fangirl-oh, excuse me, _fanboy._

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S LINK! AND PIT! AND IKE! AND EVERYBODY ELSE! DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE IN A GAME?"

Jake turned into a fanboy also. "HEY DAN, I THINK I SEE SNAKE!" As he pointed to the direction.

Dan turned to the direction, and gasped.

Tabby unexpectedly stood in front of them.

"Hey, you may be a bunch of fanboys, but that doesn't mean that you can't introduce yourselves! Not everybody knows you're number 1 in brawling."

Dan and Jake gasped. Dan ran and climb on top of the table, screaming, "HI, MY NAME IS DAN KUSO BUT YOU CAN CALL ME DAN! I'M THE #1 IN BRAWLING!" Dan stepped off the table, but Kirby was in the way.

Fabia closed her eyes. "3…2…1."

Dan ran into the cute pink marshmallow. Dan groaned in pain, than screamed. "OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH! IT'S KIRBY!" Dan hugged Kirby tightly. Jake also hugged Kirby. Kirby struggled to get lose.

Link, Corrine, Whinnie, and Ike sweat dropped, while Star rolled her eyes, then said, "Guys, let go of Kirby."

"NO!" Dan and Jake yelled.

Shun pointed to the door. "Oh no, Snake is leaving!"

Dan and Jake stopped, looked at the door, and then ran in that direction.

Tabby looked at Snake, who was watching 'Wipe Out' on TV, then laughed. "Those guys are so stupid!"

"If you're talking about Dan and Jake, yeah, they are." Shun chuckled.

Pit turned to Fabia. "Hi, I'm Pit!"

Fabia smiled. "Hi. I'm Fabia Sheen. Star has told me so much about you." Fabia winked at Shun, who smiled along with her.

Pit tilted his head, confused. Star blushed, yelling, "I didn't say anything about our relationship! Fabia, you liar!"

Shun put on his best mocking face. "You mean you're not proud of your relationship? Oh no." Shun pretended to faint.

Ren's POV.

_I hated that angel._

I'm sorry, did I just say that? People say that you can't judge a book by its cover.

Well, I just did.

Star fell in love with an angel? That's just not right. Angels can' fall in love with mortals.

Oh, what am I saying? I'm an _alien. _A Gundalian. A girl like Star has no chance with me.

So how did she get the angel?

I don't know, and I don't want to know. Does he have something that I don't? Well, if it's looks, then I don't care. Everybody knows that _smart_ girls don't go for the guy's looks, but their personality. Maybe it's because I left her and the brawlers to the Gundalian's side. But Star isn't the type to hold onto the past.

So what does that…guy have that I don't?

Well, everybody knows that **the boat of love only carries **_**two**_** people. Bring extra baggage and…it sinks.**

I'm going to win Star's heart, no matter what.

**-Don't read-**

**Oh no, Ren has a plan to win Star's heart? But Star's heart is already taken! Love triangle is going to happen! O_O**

**But the brawlers have met the smashers! FINALLY! :D Do you guys want any crossover pairings? I am going to put these pairings, though:**

**DanXRuno**

**ShunXFabia**

**RenXStarXPit**

**TabbyXSnake**

**CorrineXLink**

**WhinnieXIke**

**JakeXZelda**

**Yes, I know. Jake and Zelda? Jake is such a sweet guy though! So I put those 2 together! I bet they'll make cute couple! If you object to that, that's fine but…**

**Anyway! What do you think? Long? Boring? Cool? Awesome? Tell me by clicking that button right there!**

**See ya'll!**

**~ABS**


	5. Chapter 5

Yooooooo.

When was the last time I updated this? *ducks from knives and cookies being thrown* I'm sorry! I've been slacking the past…couple years? I'm sorry, I just can't find inspiration. I'm discontinuing 1 Liter of Tears, but I'll continue this…if you guys inspire me. PLEASE.

I wrote horribly back then. Shun is EXTREMELY OOC, grammar mistakes, language…augh. I have improved, thankfully. How should I do this?

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYENJOYTHECHAPPIESORRYFORTH EDELAYAUUUGHYOUCANKILLME—cupcake anyone?

**-Ren's POV-**

"Star…" I began, my voice slightly rising. How could I not? Her and that…that thing were together, which caused me to feel like I'm lacking something. I need to attract her towards me and not him.

"Eh? What is it, Ren?" Star blinked, her eyebrows furrowing. I noticed Pit was giving me a friendly smile. One that says, '_hey, let's be friends!'_

How sickening.

"Well, we have to understand how we got here. A portal appearing from a game is quite…surreal. And how is it possible that all of us could have been taken in? Doesn't that take a massive amount of energy?" I sounded like some guy who doesn't have a life, but at least it was enough to have her think about it. Plus, she moved away from that wing boy, sitting down to the nearest chair.

"…" Star's fingers began to drum on the table, her eyebrows furrowing. Wow, she's actually thinking about it.

Dan took it the other way. "Pfft, who cares about that, Ren?"

"I do." Star's sudden sharp voice made me flinch. She's really taking this seriously?

"I think he was joking around, Star…" Fabia began, but Star ignored her. She got up from the chair, and exhaled.

"Well, I'll think about it later. Anyhow, let's just relax here for a while. Any spare rooms, Tabs?"

The girl named Tabs – er, Tabby – grinned, and started to laugh. I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend why she was laughing.

"Star, you're kidding me. This is a MANSION, not your average house. Of course there are spare rooms! More than you can imagine, in fact." Tabby continued to chuckle, while Star turned pink in embarrassment. Aw, how cute.

"Good, so until then, we'll stay here until something happens. So for now-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dan waved his arms in front of Star – who quirked her eyebrow in annoyance.

"…What, Dan?"

Dan pouted, and crossed his arms. "Who said we were going to stay here? Who put YOU in charge?"

Star's eye twitched, and narrowed her eyes. "Have a better plan, Kuso? You want us to sleep on the streets?"

"…" I snickered quietly under my breath, while Fabia face-palmed. Shun shook his head, and rolled his eyes, in disbelief of his best friend.

Star smirked, and poked his cheek. "That's what I thought, bro."

**-Normal POV-**

Shun sighed, and closed the door to his temporary bedroom. Exhausted and overwhelmed from the whole situation, he was finally able to relax and breathe.

"Peace…and quiet…" Shun muttered under his breath, and walked towards the bed. Shun knew he should take a shower first, but the exhaustion took over his well-being.

He took off his shirt, tossing it to the side, and laid on the bed. He exhaled once again, and closed his eyes. Over at the time he lives, it was about night-time, and he particularly enjoyed his sleep. Cracking his knuckles, he slowly went to sleep.

_Knock, knock._

"…Really?" Shun groaned, and turned to the side, facing the wall, hoping the person who knocked would go away. He just wanted _sleep_.

_Knock._

"Augh…I'm coming!" Shun yelled slightly in annoyance, and sighed. Not bothering to put on his shirt, Shun slowly got up and walked towards the door. This person must really need something to bother him at a time like this.

Yawning, Shun opened the door, covering his mouth. "Yes…?"

There stood a rather flustered Fabia, standing there uncomfortably. When she saw him shirtless, her blush deepened dramatically.

Shuffling her feet and looking down, she muttered, "U-Um, Star just wanted me to tell you that dinner w-will be ready soon…"

Shun rubbed his eyes, and sighed. "Okay, I'll be there soon. Thanks for telling me."

Fabia nodded, and quickly walked down the hall. Shun chuckled, knowing she was embarrassed for seeing him without his shirt. He closed the door, and smiled.

"How indecent of me; I shouldn't have done that to the poor girl. But she does look adorable when she blushes."

Fabia, who had finally reached the elevator, gently slapped her cheek multiple times. "Crazy, crazy, crazy…why did you blush, Fabia? He just HAPPENED to be shirtless. Oh, LUCKY ME!"

Fabia continued to mutter to herself, and went inside the elevator. Her blush had yet to decline.

**FANSERVICE FOR SHUN BEING SHIRTLESS. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**/shot/**

…**This is for all my wonderful and impatient reviewers. I hope it was okay…**

**I will update. Again. And again. And again. And again. And-**

**Bye.**

**~KO76**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep?

**Yo.**

**See, I kept my promise! Wacha!**

**I need a new action plotline. The one right now is waaaay too cliché. I don't know how many times I've seen such a plotline. I've grown, and FINALLY FOUND AN INSPIRATION.**

**Cookies and cupcakes helped me.**

**And nooooow, to the story!**

**-Jake's POV**

Dude, this must be the coolest thing ever! I'm in my favorite game! It's like…a dream come true…

I wasn't actually sure where my room was, I just said, "yes, yes" to Master Hand when he telepathically asked me where my room was. Honestly, I still haven't even found the front door yet. I took the paper he gave me with directions on it, but I still couldn't find it.

"Why does this mansion have to be so big?" I thought out loud, my eyebrows furrowing in concentration. I tried turning the paper in difference angles, but it didn't help.

"Well, if it wasn't big, it wouldn't be called a mansion."

I jumped, and turned around. "Who said that?"

I was no longer comfortable in this place, to be honest. Sure, all of my favorite characters were all together, but somehow, it's like the same feeling when I'm about to go to my first football tournament.

"I did, thank you very much."

A young woman stepped out from the corner, and I couldn't really see who it was at first, but then…

"OH WOW, YOU'RE PRINCESS ZELDA!" I began to flip out, flailing my arms around. It was actually her!

"I am no longer a princess, stranger. I am now The Queen of Hyrule." Somehow, her attitude and tone of voice told me to respect her and not cross the line.

I calmed down, and turned pink. She was really pretty, after all. But her appearance and personality didn't seem to go together. I would have imagined how many times Link tried to hit on her.

"U-Uh, right, sorry, ma-woman! I-I mean, Y-Your Majesty!" I flustered in embarrassment, bowing my head in the process.

Zelda smirked at me slightly, but then walked away. I blinked, not able to comprehend why she even bothered talking to me.

"H-Hey, you could at least helped me!"

**-Dan's POV**

"Finally, I made it…geez, it took this long to find it!" I muttered under my breath, and unlocked the door. This place was so huge, it took me twenty minutes to find the flipping bathroom. And that was just the bathroom. Star said I would get used to the surroundings and find my way easily, but I highly doubt it. I mean, I can't remember where I put my phone in like, three minutes, and then I realize I'm holding it.

"So confusing…I'll never get use to it." I flopped on the bed, and exhaled. It was hard to say that I'm in a game, but this was actually happening. I hugged Kirby, met Snake and some other people, and talked to Master Hand.

…Sort of, if you know what I mean.

"I want sleep…but I want to explore this place, though I know I'll get lost…" I groaned, unable to decide.

Dang, life is so complex right now. And as if it wasn't to start with. I just hope Runo doesn't get too worried about me…

It may seem that she doesn't care for me at all, but I know deep inside, she's worried sick about me. Every time I went to fight the Gundalians, or defeat King Zenoheld, all she said was, "Geez Dan, one of these days you're going to put your life on the line!" But I know she was saying, "You get killed in battle, and I will never forgive you."

Yeah, it's complicated.

But honestly, I wish we had more time to spend together. She thinks I can't be romantic, but I am. I just can't express it as easily as other guys. Heck, guys tell girls they love them, and then BAM. It's "special" time.

My stomach barked at me, but my eyelids were objecting that. I groaned again, and ruffled my hair. I don't even know what city this is…I can't focus in my condition…

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

I slowly looked at the doorway, and there stood Pit, the angel warrior. I would have begun to ask him a billion questions, but my body couldn't respond. I simply waved and gave a tired smile. Why am I so tired again…?

Pit frowned, and flew over to me. "You look exhausted! I was just going to tell you that dinner will be ready soon, but I can your food here-"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed. I'll be there at dinner." I nodded slowly. Wow, I acted mature for once.

Pit nodded, and flew out the door. I sighed, and got up.

"Let's go get ourselves lost again, Dan."

**And done.**

**I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter, but I understand why. It's been two years since I updated, so…it makes sense.**

**Hope this chapter was better. I know, nothing too crazy, but gee, Zelda, so cold-hearted. LOL.**

**Please review! It helps me to get motivated!**

**~KO76**


End file.
